


Kinktober Day 4: Orgasm Delay/Denial

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), I love torturing Levi, I spell it 'Farlan', Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, top! Furlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Kink: Orgasm Delay/Denial {A personal favorite}Ship: LeviFar





	Kinktober Day 4: Orgasm Delay/Denial

_“S-shit!” _

“You could always give in and ask nicely,” Farlan suggested, all smug and relaxed while Levi was a filthy wreck.

“Fuck yourself with a cactus,” the raven growled, yanking at his bound hands.

“I always did love how feisty you get when you’re close.” With that, he turned the vibrator up another setting- increasing the vibrations on Levi’s poor, bound cock. The male moaned, jerking and squirming so beautifully. This was how the blonde enjoyed him the most, tied up and vulnerable. It was such a rare thing, but even someone as strong as Levi needed to give up control. And so, he agreed to let Farlan have his fun. And oh, he was doing just that. Levi was on his back, wrists bound in a strategic and elaborate manner- and attached to the headboard. With no movement of his arms, he couldn’t much ward off any other attacks. A spreader bar was placed on each ankle, then opened wide to keep those pale thighs open and exposed. They trembled, now, in exertion and pure want. The raven was nude, of course, rippling muscles twitching and flexing. Around his cock was one of Farlan’s favorite little toys: a tight, black cock ring. It attached tightly around the balls, around the base of Levi’s cock- to deny any orgasms that dared to creep his way. As if that weren’t enough, a little egg vibrator was strapped to Levi’s sensitive cock head, on a medium intensity for now.

“Let me cum! Let me- _fuck! _Farlan you son of a-“ interrupting Levi’s rambled curses and insults, Farlan turned the toy onto high- watching the absolute wreck it made the raven. A cry of both pleasure and agony, back arched hard and head thrown violently back into the pillow. Hitched whines, the first ones he truly got, escaped his throat.

“We both know that no matter how much you beg, I’m not letting you finish until I _want to.” _That only spiked more enraged curses and insults, tumbling from Levi’s lips so naturally. Yes, that was his honest nature- but the part of asking nicely and begging, that was the opposite. Farlan loved driving him to that edge, forcing him to become something he isn’t. It was all part of the game to the blonde, a sadistic and time-consuming game. He could never get enough of it. Farlan slicked up his fingers with lube, sliding them carefully into Levi’s twitching entrance. Slowly, torturously so if you asked Levi, he stretched and lubed up the desperate heat. It wasn’t always this way, sometimes Levi had him forced down first, able to take control and have his own way with the blonde. And admittedly, Farlan enjoyed those days just as much. Levi was _always _impatient though, which meant it was over fast and rough. But he, oh- he liked to slow it down. To tease, to torture, to draw out as many reactions as he could from the usually stoic and impatient man. Denying his orgasms was a favorite, and simple method. Another was oversensitivity, fucking him over and over- even after he climaxed more than once. It was arousing just to think about the way Levi would soon be pleading, hell- maybe he’d even cry if they went on long enough.

“Don’t worry, I’ll have you nice and stretched before fucking you into oblivion,” Farlan hummed, which only made the raven groan in frustration. Those fingers twirled and stretched, crooked and prodded- coating every inch of his insides in the slick lube. They pressed just right, and oh- the sinful moan Levi let out made Farlan nearly feel impatient.

“More- fuck, there!” Desperate and slutty, just how Farlan loved his pleas. His deft, clever fingers stroked Levi’s prostate with a rhythm; a firm push, circling slowly, rubbing- and repeat. It sent the man into a frenzy, voice hitched a few notes higher, hips trying so hard to bare down on the pleasure. Uselessly, which made the blonde chuckle in amusement. “F-Farlan, come on… Shit, oh shit! _Please, fucking let me cum.” _

“Fuck, you sound so wrecked. That’s hot.” Without actually addressing what Levi asked for, he withdrew his fingers. Quickly shredding the rest of his own clothing, he stroked his aching cock for Levi’s view. And oh, that view he had of the raven… Mouth hanging open, eyes lidded, chest rapidly rising and falling, cock twitching and desperate whimpers escaping. There was no sight in the world more erotic than that.

“Shit, put it the fuck inside me,” demanded Levi in a growl.

“Oh, sure thing. But first-“ Untying that part of the binding that connected to the headboard, Farlan flipped Levi’s pliant body to be face first on the bed. A shocked cry escaped when the raven’s sensitive cock brushed the comforter, but as soon as he shifted to rut down- Farlan had him hoisted up by the hips. “Don’t worry, your cock will feel plenty.” He chuckled, giving that pert ass a slap for good measure. His hard cock slid between Levi’s cheeks- brushing over his hole once, twice, on the third an impatient and muffled growl sounded. Slowly, tantalizingly slowly, Farlan’s thick head breached the ring of muscle. A deep moan slid from his lips, and he paused there. The hitched, needy whine escaping the male beneath him filled him with such power, such a thrill of having the raven trapped and at his mercy. “You want it real bad, huh?”

“Yeah- shit… Yeah, put it in.” How could he ever deny that sweet voice? Slowly, inch by inch, Farlan buried himself in that welcoming hole. Feeling the wet, hot cavern flex and twitch around him nearly made him snap and slam home. But he held out, slowly entering till he bottomed out- balls deep in his lover. _“Oh my fucking- Farlan, shit!” _

“Yeah? You like being filled? Want me to fuck you good?”

“I want you to let me cum, actually…” It was an adorable whine, and Farlan could only chuckle darkly in response. Pulling out slowly, he pushed back in at the same pace. It was making them both delirious, making them both gasp and curse. Farlan’s hands clawed at those pale hips, cock twitching along with Levi’s ass. “Can you turn the vibrator d-down at least?” After a hum of thought, he turned it off completely, and Levi whined. “I said _down not off!” _

“Jeez- so picky,” the blonde taunted, and Levi full out groaned, with no stimulation to his cock whatsoever. The slow pace, the lack of bliss, the desire to fucking _cum so badly- _Levi was a wreck, there was no other word for it. Luckily, Farlan’s patience was reaching the end of its existence. His hips moved faster, fucking into Levi at a deeper pace. For now, he avoided slamming into his sweet spot dead on, focused on the way his ass squeezed and flexed. It was addicting, it was so fucking wonderful. Before long he lost himself in the pace, bucking his hips and thrusting faster, harder. Levi was all moans and whines, gasps and curses. Reaching down, Farlan turned the vibrator back onto full blast. He was getting close himself, and wanted Levi to _scream _in desperation for his mercy. Finally, he fucked against his prostate- sending shocks and waves of extreme bliss through the male.

Levi was in a state of pure, utter desperation- crying out and begging, pleading, _fucking sobbing _for his release. Farlan continued pounding, panting and biting at the skin of Levi’s back, cock throbbing as Levi’s ass bared down on him. Finally, with a stuttered groan, he found his _own orgasm, _which only fueled on Levi’s begging. _“Please please, fuck! Fuck please?? You came- please let me…oh god, oh no… I need it. Need- Farlan!” _It was music to his ears. Farlan pulled out, flipped the raven over and stared, hungry eyes taking in the wet tears, the gasping breath and flushed face. He was at least partially a sadist, he realized in that moment.

“How bad do you want it?”

_“Badly! _So so badly- please please Farlan I’m- gonna die, shit!” At that, Farlan chuckled, and finally mercy was granted. Reaching down, the blonde released the cock ring with a _snap, _and it took but ten seconds for Levi’s intense orgasm to slam into him. The raven _fucking screamed, _back arched hard and eyes squeezed shut. His body convulsed, cock spurting a large amount of the sticky white substance. The orgasm seemed to go on forever, but Farlan could see the _exact _moment oversensitivity kicked in- as a high-pitched squeal escaped the raven. He squirmed and cried out, shaking his head no. Merciful yet again, Farlan turned off the vibrator, removing it from the twitching, sensitive length.

“There, was that so bad?” Farlan hummed, quickly untying the male’s wrists and ankles. He rubbed soothing feeling into the limbs again, snatching the waiting tissues to clean up as best he could.

“…fucking… hate you. Asshole.” Levi breathed out, though a lazy, sated smile sat on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I really be torturing Levi so far, fuck, man.   
Follow me on Twitter for updates on writing!  
charmolypiclevi
> 
> Instagram:   
charmolypic.levi


End file.
